


A Guardian of Asgard

by QueenCobra521



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobra521/pseuds/QueenCobra521
Summary: You have always been different, but you never knew why. What will happen when you find the God of Mischief standing on your lawn?





	1. Chapter 1

A bright golden light and a man yelling outside my home woke me from my deep sleep. I rolled over groggily and glanced at the clock. 9:32. I groaned and got up to see what the commotion was about. I pulled on a backless T-Shirt and shorts and stumbled sleepily to my front door. 

When I opened it, there was a tall man with long, raven black hair donned in dark green and gold armor. He was yelling at the sky, and seemed very frustrated. He turned to look around at his surroundings and his ice blue eyes met my hazel ones. I stepped out onto my porch and turned to close my door. When I turned back around, he was right in front of me.

I jumped slightly and the man put a finger under my chin to make me look up at him in the eyes. His touch was cold, much colder than any human’s. I shivered under his gaze and by his touch, but yet I wasn’t scared and I didn’t know why. I was more attracted to and intrigued by this man more than anything.

The man looked at me curiously before taking his hand away from my chin. He let his hand rest at his side for a moment before a small dagger slid out of his sleeve. I sensed the movement of the dagger before he even moved his arm. Immediately, I jumped up into the air and released my massive raven black wings flecked with gold and deep green and flew in the sky just above the man.

He looked shocked for a moment and I took the opportunity to strike. I swooped down on him, much faster than most would’ve thought, and tried to knock him out. He dodged my attack with the same ease as I would use to dodge an attack, and then began to float in the sky near me. I was a bit surprised, but also not, considering I could fly.

The man smirked at me and spoke directly to me for the first time. “My dear, I must leave. I have business to attend to, but I have a feeling that we shall meet again. Farewell, love.” His voice was cool and smooth. With a wink, the man teleported away. 

I landed on the ground in front of my home and furled my wings against my back, not wanting to hide them just yet. I hadn’t even turned to go back into my home yet when I saw and heard five people approaching. Two were flying, two were running, and the last was on the back of one of the people flying.

The group of five stopped in front of me and looked around frantically. A man with long blonde hair holding a massive hammer spotted me watching them. He called to me.

“You, bird woman! Did you see a man wearing green and gold come through here?”

The one wearing the red and yellow armor with a glowing chest piece turned to blondie. “Jeez Thor, that’s no way to talk to a woman.” His mask lifted away and he looked at me. “Sorry about Blondie over here. My name is Tony Stark. Blondie is Thor, Mr. Patriot is Steve Rogers, Lady in Black is Natasha, and Nerdy is Dr. Bruce Banner.”  
I looked at them, shocked. I put my wings away and then spoke. “You guys are the Avengers, aren’t you?”

Tony nodded. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“It’s (Y/N). Nice to meet you all.”

“Nice to meet-”

“Tony, now isn’t the time for chit-chat. We must find Loki before anything else happens,” Natasha scolded Tony. Natasha walked up to me after Tony dropped his head in defeat. “Miss (Y/N), I’m afraid that we must take you back to HQ with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

“Tony, now isn’t the time for chit-chat. We must find Loki before anything else happens,” Natasha scolded Tony. Natasha walked up to me after Tony dropped his head in defeat. “Miss (Y/N), I’m afraid that we must take you back to HQ with us.”

Now:

“What? Why?”

“After seeing that you are not human, Director Fury will want to examine you to determine whether or not you pose a threat. Please come with us. If you come willingly, we will not have to restrain you.”

I nodded my head in understanding. “May I please grab a few changes of clothes? I don’t know how long we will be there.”

Natasha nodded and walked up to me. “I will come with you to make sure you are not hiding any weapons.”

The two of us went into my home and to my bedroom. I pulled out three backless shirts and three pairs of shorts and handed them to Natasha. She checked them over for weapons and then put them in a duffel bag, which she also checked over. We went outside and she nodded to the guys signifying that we were ready to leave.

Tony put his mask back down, Bruce climbed onto his back, and then took off. Thor followed him and they hovered in the sky above the rest of us. I took my wings back out, picked up my bag, and flew up to meet them. They all took off heading towards NYC, and I was with them. Thor hung behind to make sure I didn’t try to break off from the group.

We only went about a mile when we came to a clearing with a Quinjet in the center. Thor, Tony, Bruce, and I landed and walked up to the jet. I gave Tony a questioning look, and he laughed.

“You didn’t really think that we flew and ran all the way to your place did you? That would’ve taken way too long!”

I shrugged and followed the group into the Quinjet. Natasha led me over to a row of seats, sat me down, and she sat beside me. On my other side, Dr. Banner sat. Steve and Tony were in the cockpit and Thor was down the row a bit shining his hammer.

“Hey, Natasha?” I asked.

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

“What’s up with Thor and his hammer?”

“His father, Odin, gave it to him. It’s called Mjolnir. It allows him to channel his abilities into a concentrated area.”

“Oh, I see.”

For the rest of the flight, I didn’t say very much, and nothing much was said to me. The flight was a couple of hours, but we finally ended up at Avengers HQ in a destroyed NYC. Tony offered to take me to meet Director Fury, and Natasha handed me over to him. Tony led me over to the elevator and took me up to the director’s office.

“Mr. Stark. Have you and the others found the fugitive?” A man with an eyepatch called to Tony when the doors opened.

“No, sir. We last located him a few hours away in a remote town,” Tony explained.

“Who is this girl you’ve brought with you?”

“Director Fury, this is (Y/N). She has some … unnatural abilities.”

Director Fury looked at me quizzically. “Show me what you can do.”

I stood back from Tony and took out my wings. Director Fury looked at me surprised.

“Hold your applause, Director. There’s more.” I transformed into a large eagle that was black with green and gold flecks. I flew around their heads, and then landed on Tony’s shoulder. Tony pat me on the head.

I flew off of Tony’s shoulder, landed on the ground, and transformed back into a person with no wings.

“Miss (Y/N), I think you will be very valuable to us as an ally. You will be staying with us from now on,” Director Fury said with a smile and reached his hand out to shake mine. I took it, and not two seconds after we let go, the elevator doors opened to reveal Thor, out of breath and injured.

“Director Nick Fury! We have found my brother. He is locked up in one of your cells. I will be taking him back to Asgard to be judged by my father.”

“Very well, Thor. Take (Y/N) here to meet the fugitive. This may be her only chance.”

“I must ask why, sir.”

“She is a new Avenger, and he is an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. She must know who the enemy is.”

“Bird Woman! Come with me to my brother’s cell.” Thor turned back towards the elevator. I transformed into an eagle and landed on Thor’s shoulder as he entered the elevator. He looked at me surprised.

“You are a Midnight Eagle,” Thor simply stated.

I transformed back into a human and stood beside him. “What do you mean, Thor?”

“A Midnight Eagle is a rare bird native to Asgard, and only Asgard. If someone can transform into any animal native to Asgard, then they are what’s called a Guardian. These Guardians watch over and protect a single Asgardian. Their lifespans are parallel. If the Guardian dies, so does the Asgardian and vice versa. I must take you to meet my father so that we may find out who you are to protect.”

The elevator doors opened and Thor led the way to his brother’s cell. When we arrived, I was shocked at who was inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

“A Midnight Eagle is a rare bird native to Asgard, and only Asgard. If someone can transform into any animal native to Asgard, then they are what’s called a Guardian. These Guardians watch over and protect a single Asgardian. Their lifespans are parallel. If the Guardian dies, so does the Asgardian and vice versa. I must take you to meet my father so that we may find out who you are to protect.”

The elevator doors opened and Thor led the way to his brother’s cell. When we arrived, I was shocked at who was inside.

Now:

It was the man that appeared outside my house!

“Oh, hello love. I told you that we would see each other again,” he purred out. “I don’t think we were ever formally introduced. My name is Loki, the God of Mischief.”

“My name is (Y/N), and apparently I’m a Guardian.”

Loki looked at me shocked. “Who told you that?”

“I did, brother,” Thor cut in. “Show him, Lady (Y/N).”

I took out my wings and left them furled against my back. Then, I turned into the eagle and landed on Thor’s shoulder. Without thinking, I flew towards the barrier between the hallway and Loki’s cell and, as if it wasn’t even there, I flew right through. I flew around the cell before coming to rest on Loki’s shoulder.

Thor looked at me perched on Loki’s shoulder. “Lady (Y/N), I think you might be Loki’s guardian. Your colors match his armor perfectly. I shall inform Director Fury that I will be taking both of you to Asgard.”

Thor left the cell area and I flew off of Loki’s shoulder and landed on the ground in front of him. I transformed back into a human and sat next to him. I looked at his bindings and saw that they were loose. I carefully undid them without making it look like they were off. Loki smirked at me.

“You’re definitely my Guardian, love. If you’re being this sneaky about something like this, that is. I wouldn’t mind that. You’re quite attractive.”

I blushed a little bit at Loki’s statement. Just then, Thor came back into the cell area and removed the barrier. He called to Heimdall to transport the three of us to Asgard.

It was only a few seconds before we arrived in Asgard. Heimdall transported us into the middle of the palace, and he stood before us. He smiled at Thor, squinted his eyes at me, and glared at Loki.

“Welcome home, Lord Thor. I shall inform your father of your arrival. And I shall gather an escort to take your brother to the dungeon.”

“Thank you, Heimdall. I will be on my way to see my father now with Lady (Y/N).” Thor nodded at Heimdall as a farewell, and then started off down the hall towards what I could only assume was the throne room. I had to run to catch up to him.

Thor opened the massive doors to the throne room, and ushered me to stay behind him and out of Odin’s line of sight. It wasn’t too hard considering how much taller he was compared to me.

“Thor, my son! Welcome home. I see you have brought your brother back here to receive punishment,” Odin boomed.

“Yes, Father. However, there is something else I need to bring to your attention.”

“What is it Thor?”

Thor stepped aside to reveal me behind him. I bowed sheepishly, intimidated under Odin’s intense gaze.

“THOR! How dare you bring a human here! That is grounds for severe punishment, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“Father, listen! Lady (Y/N) is no human. I believe she is a Guardian.”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Odin questioned, now smiling a bit. Then his gaze landed on me. “Well, show me!”

“Close your eyes, Father. Mother, you as well.”

Odin sighed and did as Thor asked, Frigga too. Then Thor nodded to me and I transformed into the eagle and flew up to the chandelier, landing carefully on one of the golden curves of metal. I heard from down below Thor call to his parents for them to open their eyes.

“Thor! What is this trickery? Where is the girl?”

Thor said nothing, but only held his left arm out to the side. I knew what it meant, and I swooped down off of the chandelier, flew around their heads for a moment, then came to rest on Thor’s arm.

“Thor, darling. How did a midnight eagle get in here?”

Thor dropped his arm without warning, and I fluttered my wings before transforming back, leaving my wings out. I glared at Thor.

“Not cool Thor. Next time, warn me before you do something like that,” I scolded him.

Odin looked at me, shocked. “Girl, approach. I must examine your wings. If you are truly a Guardian, then your markings will tell whom you are to protect.”

I cautiously approached the pair and stood between the two thrones. I stretched out my wings so that each could examine one wing.

“Odin, dear. Do you see these colors?” Frigga asked in a whisper.

“Yes I do, Frigga. These are the colors of Loki,” Odin answered in the same volume.

The both let go of my wings, and then Odin waved away from the thrones. Odin called for his guards to come closer to him.

“Fetch Loki from the dungeon. Remove his restraints, but warn him that it is only because I wish to speak with him without any distractions. Do not hurt him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

“Odin, dear. Do you see these colors?” Frigga asked in a whisper.

“Yes I do, Frigga. These are the colors of Loki,” Odin answered in the same volume.

The both let go of my wings, and then Odin waved away from the thrones. Odin called for his guards to come closer to him.

“Fetch Loki from the dungeon. Remove his restraints, but warn him that it is only because I wish to speak with him without any distractions. Do not hurt him.”

Now:

The guards ran out of the throne room, and Odin turned to Thor. “My son,” he started. “You are dismissed. I wish to converse with Loki and (Y/N) alone.”

Thor nodded, and then left the throne room. About a minute later, I felt a sharp pain in my back that made me fall to the ground in pain. It almost felt like I was being whipped. Frigga noticed this and ran over to me.

“(Y/N), darling! What’s going on?”

I couldn’t answer her, but my eyes turned from hazel to bright gold. I felt the pain again, and this time I screamed. Except my scream sounded not like a person, but an eagle screaming. Frigga tried to talk to me, but I took no notice of her, and began to search for Loki in the room. I could feel him getting closer.

The great doors to the throne room opened, and a bloody, unconscious Loki was dragged in. I saw this and began to freak out. I screamed again, ready to attack the guards. I moved away from Frigga’s touch, transformed, and then dove at the guard that was holding the whip. My golden eyes burned with hatred, and I dug my talons into the guard’s shoulder. The guard yelled out in pain, and I pulled my talons out, making blood go everywhere.

The guard gripped his shoulder in pain, and the rest moved far away from Loki. I transformed back to a person with my wings out, and ran over to Loki. I hovered my hands over him, and they started to glow a soft yellow. I didn’t even realize I was doing anything. It was a sort of instinct.

The soft glow coming from my hands started to heal Loki. The cuts from the whip started to slowly disappear. Any scars that Loki had on his arms or back disappeared as well. When the glow from my hands went away, Loki slowly woke up. I lowered my hands, tired from healing him.

Odin and Frigga who had been watching the whole ordeal happen exchanged a glance of curiosity. Odin ordered the guard who had whipped Loki to be executed for disobeying an order. The other guard who had helped drag Loki in led the lone guard towards his death.

Loki saw me kneeling next to him and noticed how exhausted I was. He instantly looked to his father and mother.

“What’s going on, Mother? Why is (Y/N) so exhausted, and how am I healed? Did she use her energy to heal me?”

“Loki, dear, (Y/N) is your Guardian,” Frigga explained. “It is her job to protect you. It seems as though if you get injured, she feels your pain and attacks those that hurt you. She can also apparently heal your injuries using her own energy.”

I looked at Loki and smiled tiredly. “I guess Thor was right about me being your Guardian. I knew from the moment we first met that there was a type of connection. I just didn’t know what it was.”

“I know exactly what you mean, love,” Loki replied. He then turned to his parents and stood.

“Loki, my son. You will be released from the dungeon and freed of all punishment as not you have a Guardian to watch over you and keep you out of trouble. The room adjacent to yours shall be made into Lady (Y/N)'s room, and there will be a door to connect your rooms. The guards will start the preparations now, and there will be a feast and a ball tonight in honor of her arrival. It will be your duty, as well as Frigga’s to prepare her for such an event.”

“Yes, father. Of course. Come, love. Let me show you to my room. My mother will be there shortly with an outfit for you to change into. She will also assist in styling your hair and makeup. I will be instructing you on proper manners in the presence of royalty in Asgard.”

Loki helped me stand up and placed his arm around my waist to lead me out of the throne room and towards his room.


End file.
